


Party at the Mansion

by OrangeOrchids



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeOrchids/pseuds/OrangeOrchids





	Party at the Mansion

****Smash Mansion was bustling with activity. Everyone was here for the Holidays, having the week off.

Colored lights dotted the party hall that was currently getting trashed.

Mario was the organizer, but frankly, he didn't care as long as nothing broke, evident in his distant stare, only unbreakable when Geno was present.

Rock was leaning against a wall, watching Samus proceed to chug the, presumably spiked, fruit punch, a crowd already formed.

Rock had stayed there for at least an hour before such happened.

"Rocko?"

Villager had approached him, holding something close to his chest. His cheeks were a bright pink.

Rock turned his head to look at him, turning a muted rust red.

"Hey Villager."

Rock almost stumbled over his words.

Villager's heart thumped in his chest. Should he do this?

"I.. Uh.."

Villager mumbled.

"Is something wrong?"

Rock asked, sympathy resonating in his voice.

"H-Here!"

Villager shoved a letter into his chest, and turned away to run as fast as he could, sneakers thumping against the ground.

Rock watched him run for a couple of minutes, before turning to the letter.

It was a pink envelope.

Rock slid his thumb to open it.

It was small and short.

"Dear Rocko,

I love you. A lot.

       -Villager"

Rock felt body heat rise up in his face, and his heart race.

So, he ran in direction Villager had, pushing his way through the crowd.

He had to tell him.

Eventually, he found Villager in the hallway.

"V-Villager!"

Rock turned red again.

The hallway was deserted, save for the two of them.

Villager faced him.

"Hey R-Rocko..."

He mumbled, his face flushing as he looked down and away.

"I, uh, came here to t-tell you.."

Rock's heart skipped a beat as he approached to hold his hand.

"I.. I feel the same way.."

Villager's sweet, cinnamon brown eyes lit up as he pulled Rock close to him, slithering his skinny arms around his neck.

"You do..?"

Villager inquired, being a bit louder this time.

"I do, Villager. I lo--"

Rock was cut off, Villager pressing into the android's lips.

Rock closed his eyes, melting into the other's body heat. He ran a hand through Villager's brown, beyond velvety hair.

Villager pulled back, catching his breath. Rock simply smiled at him.

They were going to be doing this a lot.

****


End file.
